The Amazing Adventures of Megan and friends !
by xxAprilRaindropDarkestAngelxx
Summary: This story is about a girl named Megan, who ends up having 4 sycotic commando penguins end up in her very own house, going on many crazy adventures with them, along with her 5 very close friends . But Blowhole... has another plan .
1. Prologue

**The Amazing adventures of Megan and friends !**

**Ever wondered what it would be like to have 4 crazy sycotic commando penguins who can talk , all the sudden end up living in your own house ? Well if so... boy do I gotta story for you! This story is about how 4 commando penguins named Skipper ,Rico, Kowalski and Private, Ended up at my house along with 5 crazy girls.. who end up ,going on a buncha wild crazy adventures, along with the penguins ! :)**

**Maine characters …**

**Me: Hi My names Megan I am currently 15 years old. I live in a family of 4 and own 2 pet's and have an extremely wild imagination! I love to draw cartoons, anime. Absolutely will do anything for a crazy wild adventure! incase you didn't read my profile I am 5.1 ft tall , have black dyed medium hair with bangs that half way cover over my eyes , hazel green eyes .**

**Keila : This is my friend keila , age of 12 years old . I met her about a year and a half ago online on FB . Since then things have gone pretty dang wild for the 2 of us ! She is Bossy , random , nice , has a great since of leadership . Oh and of course don't forget that crazy imagination of hers that dragged me into this whole mess ! XD She is about the same height as me , has light brownish curly short hair , wears glasses , has blue eyes .**

**Liz : This here is my good old BFF Lizbeth her age is 13 years old . I met her too online about 3 yrs. ago , this time on MySpace though . :P She is extremely random, hyper , has a good sense of humor , kind , lovable and very good at online anime drawing . BEWARE OF HER RANDOMNESS ! SHE TENDS TO GET OVERLY SYCOTIC ! She is actually quite tall for her age , has dark brown short wavy hair , brown eyes .**

**Samantha : Best Friends Forever ! X) She is the same age as me right now . I met her on MySpace about 3 years ago , ever since then she has been my best's friend ever ! She is Random, lovable , strong , wise when it comes to a bad situation ,and very kind . I always will adore her for everything she has done for me, i love her so much ! :) Her height is about average , has long redish brown hair , wears glasses , has brown eyes .**

**Alyssa : Then last but not least ..My Amazingly awesome friend Alyssa , weve been friends for so long now, I can't even remember ! Anyways..She is the same age as keila and I met her about 5 years ago . Because my dad is friends with her dad so yeah ! :P She is Random, psychotically dramatic , kind , very lovable ! Oh Also she loves lunicorns just add, so beware of her crazy lunicorn talk ! LOL She is 5.2 ft tall , has short hair with mutiple colors in it , wear glasses , has brown eyes .**

**Story Chapters will be posted soon ..As for now take care , hope you guys enjoy my story thx !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so sorry I took so long to write the 1st chapter been extremely busy finishing up my latest school projects in DVS, Spanish. Not to mention I just went to my friend's older sister's wedding it was so prettifull! X) So yeah, hooray here we go! :DD**

* * *

Wakes up to a beautiful morning sunrise "yawns a bit stretching her arms out." Megan says to herself Omg I'm soooo tired "She says aggravatingly." I knew I should have gone to bed earlier last night. Oh well … " she then starts to walk her way over to the kitchen, to grab herself something to eat for breakfast.

"Her mom walks into the kitchen, morning Megan... what would you like to eat for breakfast today? "Asks Megan's mother "Megan " Thinks to self, uhmm how about fruit loops? "She says answering back at her "Ok" Her mom says", just give me one sec and I should have it ready for you in a minute. " Megan answers her mother " Kay mom!" I say back to her"

"She then walks her way over to Megan, and "hands over a bowl of cereal." Megan "Thanks mom!" she says answering back to her ""Megan's mom " No problem ...is there anything you would like me to get you to drink? "Asks Megan's mom " Megan " Uhmmm yeah orange juice please! Okay. "Megan's mother says answering back "She then hands a glass full of orange juice back over to Megan." Megan "Thanks again that should due!

"Ok just let me know if you need anything else alright?"Says Megan's mother "Megan "Ok mom... "She nods her head, then walks away.'' Megan starts to eat & drink her breakfast. " Burps " done!" Megan yells over to my mom I'm done now, is it ok if I go over to Keila's house today? "Megan asks" Yeah that's fine call me on your ceil phone when you want to go home alright? Ok thanks mom.

"Megan quickly gets dressed, slips on her converse high tops, then leaves and shuts the door behind her. She starts heading her way down toward keila's place. "She arrives at Keila's doorstep, and then knocks loudly on the door. Keila's Mother then answers the door opening it a crack "Oh hello Megan she says looking down at her " Keila should be in her room, let me know if you girls need anything ok ?

"She says back to Megan " Megan nods her head on agreement "Okie dokey, " she walks her way inside , then shuts the door behind her, carefully slips off her shoes "Then Walks into keila's room and waves "Hey girl what's up?'Keila '' Oh Hey Megan nothing much... just playing on Minecraft again as always! XD" Of course she says "why hadn't I thought of that, because of course I know that keila never goes on minecraft anymore! LOL jk. Keila laughs "So what you want to do today then? Well I don't know... I was sort of kind of hoping that maybe we can head down over to the beach again or something, sound good to you? "Keila" Of course just let me ask my mom first. "Megan "Ok make it quick! Keila nods then walks off ".

"Keila walks into the room where her mom is at ""Keila "Hey mom is it ok if we go to the beach today? Of course sweetie, let me know when you guys are all suited up and ready alright? "Keila's mom says answering back to her "Keila" Ok thanks mom!" Keila leaves, and then goes back into her room to tell Megan the good news. "

"Keila" Ok so she said its fine, we should probably get our bathing suits on now then huh? "Megan answers back "Yeah! Oh and don't worry, I already have my bath suit always prepared as usual. "Laughs "Keila" Awesome! You can use the restroom, to get your suit on alright? "Megan" Ok sounds good to me "Megan says back at her"

"She goes into the restroom and quickly puts her bathing suit on, then runs back over to where keila is at."Ok I'm done now, you ready yet?" Megan's asks" Keila" Yup, just let me grab me a towel quick, and I'll be all ready and set to go! "Megan " Ok "she nods "keila" grabs herself a towel quick "Ok I'm ready now, let's going!" Megan nods "Ok cool!

"Megan and keila walk their way over where keila's mom is currently at. Keila" Mom were ready to go now, can you please drive us there now? "Keila mom says, looks down at her & shakes her head nodding in agreement" Of course, hop in the car and I'll drive you guys right over there, ok? "Megan and Keila nod, ok." They quickly make their way over to the car, plopping themself down into the car seat in keila's mom's car. ""Keila's mom walks over to the car and sits down in the driver's seat, starts the engine" " she looks back at the two and asks ready?" The 2 nod their head"

"Keila's mom, answers back ok, and then quickly drives Megan and Keila over to the beach." "Megan looks over at keila , says " omg I can't ,wait this is going to be so much fun ! " keila looks back over at Megan " yeah I know I can't wait either ! " Megan smiles " " keila's mom then interrupts our conversation letting us know were there " Megan " Yay were here ! "" keila's mom nods, then says to Keila " call me when you girls are ready to go back home ok? " keila " ok mom I will ! " Her mom shakes her head, and then lets the girls out. "She waves to them. "Bye girls have fun! ". " Keila "ok mom we will bye!" keila's mom nods, then drives the car away from the 2. "

"Keila and Megan, head their way down into the sand, to find themselves, a spot to set their stuff down at." " They both find , a spot then set down all their beach towels and belongings " " Megan " Ok so now that that's over with , what should we do first then while were here?" she asks her friend . " Keila" water let's go in the water! "Me" Ok sweet sounds good to me. "They cheer, run into the water, and start to swim a bit, splash each other around playfully."

''Megan notices a strange sensation then swirling around inside her body'" Keila? She says back at her friend. "Keila" Yeah she says answering back at Megan "Megan" I gotta another bad feeling again in my stomach. "Keila" Please don't tell me it is what I think it is. "Megan answers sadly" yup I'm afraid so…" keila" Well then , just in case... maybe we should take a look around for a bit, to see if we spot anything suspicious lying around ." Megan nods "Good idea." We then start to search around the place, looking for any clues or signs of anything suspicious. "

"Megan slowly starts to walk her way around the beach." When all the sudden in the left corner of her eye, she happens to spot something familiar from which she's seen on a show she has watched before. " she wipes her eyes " Megan asks to herself " That's not what I think it is it? I guess I better check in with Keila just in case... uhmmm keila problem. "She says over at her friend nervously, who is currently looking at a bunch of weird rocks on the right side of the beach "… "Keila shouts back" Yeah! What is it? Did you find anything? "Megan shouts back to her friend "afraid so…you're not going to like it though, so just to be warned! " Keila answers back, ok " she prepares herself, for what Megan is about to say to her." "Megan" ok... here is goes...

"Keila" Well just show me what is it already? "Megan points over to the left side of the seashore, showing one of Dr. Blowhole's minions trampling over on the rocks." "Keila" Probably just your eyes playing tricks on you again or something. "Megan answers ban answers back at Keila" Well I'm still going to have a look just in case, you stay here and keep look out alright, got it?

"Keila" Got it! "Megan nods, then starts to head her way over to the spot she says ...she could have sworn have spotted one of blowholes minions at. " Megan all the sudden, get grabbed ahold by something with very sharp claws, suddenly get knocked out. " Megan starts to wake up to a dark pitch blackness "Megan looks around the place finding herself trapped inside a very large squared cage for a human " " Megan ' Dog gonnit, where am I ? " she mumbles to herself " she then starts to hear a vaguely familiar voice coming from a not far distance. " "Megan think's to herself please anything but him..." she wines"

Blowhole" Redone" blowholes says angrily "I thought I told you to get curly haired one not her friend!" Red looks up at his boss in disappointment " Sorry doc … I thought you said Megan not keila…"Blowhole rolls his eyes at him " Whatever just this time bring me the right one , and you better make it quick or else ! "Red shakes his head "y-yes doc "he says answering nervously, quickly then scuttles away. "Megan manages to peak her way over to see what all the commotion is that is happening. ""Blowhole thinks aggravatingly to himself" ughh now what is I supposed to do? Here I was supposed to have kidnapped Keila... but instead they fail me again, bringing me some dumb stupid Megan girl... who supposingly is a friend of hers. O well... "He says in disappointment"

"He thinks " Now what could I use her for then, can't just kill her... there has to be at least something I can make use of her, since she is already here I guess … "Megan snaps, yells back over at the lousy dolphin " Uhmmm excuse me ...stupid? " she remarks back to him " Oh you have got to be kidding me, my iq as a matter a fact, I can assure you is much greater than yours will ever be.. So you better melon head, take that back now or else! " She gets herself ready to attack in a fighting position. ""Blowhole asks to the voice "Who said that! "He yells back over to the girl"

"Megan answers "Actually as a matter fact...I DID!" she says yelling back at him "."Blowhole thinks himself "uggh! Must be that annoying little brat the lobsters mistakenly brought back to me. Great…" yells back "well if you say you're so smart then what's 20,000 x 6,500 over the square root of 9."Megan thinks "uhmm ..." she yells back" 130,000,000! "Blowhole rolls his eye" dang it! She literally almost got it!" Megan "Well am I right? "Blowhole" You were... around the ball park. " He answers back at her annoyingly " Megan " Told you I was good " she smirks " Blowhole " Whatever " he says back to the girl ,Segway's himself away from her ".


End file.
